The Four Packs Oneshots
by Spirit of the Blue Jay
Summary: A series of One Shots concerning characters from my forum The Four Packs which is a Warriors Forum only with Dogs instead of cats. Rated T for Violence and other themes in later oneshots
1. Where The Wind Blows

**Hey guys! I know you all are probably frustrated with my Story absence lately but Scourge's Sister Mist is on Hold for now until I move and have access to my Warrior's books. Please be patient. Till then here's a bunch of one shots on Characters from my forum The Four Packs. Starting with my OC Windytail.**

She trained for this day and while she sat in her Master's truck her tail thumping against the seat as she stared out the window. Beside her sat her best friends two other Silken Windhounds, a Borzoi and an older Black and Tan Coonhound.

"Are you guys excited? Cause I am excited!" Came the excited bark as the dark brindle and white she dog spun to look at her friends her plumy tail wagging furiously.

"Will you relax Windy. You're making the whole truck shake with your bouncing." Grumbled the male Coonhound raising his head from his paws though he couldn't help but smile.

"But Jack it's my first big hunting trip!" Windy whined as she looked at the older dog.

"Well I don't fancy being knocked out of the truck and I am sure neither do Sandy, Gale, or Russel." Jack answered with a huff making Windy sit with a huff of her own and a slight pout though her tail kept up it's furious wagging.

"Cut her some slack Jack. I bet your first big trip had you acting the same way." The big Borzoi male laughed as he looked to the older dog beside him.

"Of course it did. If I recall correctly Russel here nearly leaped out of the truck window in his excitement." Jack said making the Borzoi flatten his ears and duck his head in a show of embarrassment.

"Gale and I had to grab his tail to keep him from going." One of the Silken Windhound's barked in laughter bumping the other who sat next to her with her tail.

"Well I am not gonna do that." Windy huffed though she broke out in a smile.

"Good. The Master would be quite displeased if you did." Jack said and Windy nodded glancing at the male driving the truck. The Master was a kind man who took good care of them and took them on lots of fun trips. This being one of those trips and one of Windy's first long trips as she was the youngest of the five dogs having just turned four. Windy perked up when the truck pulled to a stop and the master got out opening the door and letting them out. Windy flew out the door whining in anticipation as she loped back and fourth her ears perked as she sniffed the air. Her friends weren't far behind her and the Master laughed heartily and with a sharp whistle the dogs returned to his side. He grabbed the loud stick from the truck and with a commanding tone commanded the five dogs to stay by his side. They did as they were told padding after him as they walked away from the truck. It seemed like they walked for ages before the Master ordered Jack on ahead. The Coonhound moved ahead at a lope his tongue lolling out doing just as he had done many times before. A rabbit bolted from it's hiding spot and with a sharp command from the master Windy, Sandy, Gale, and Russel were off like multicolored shots. Windy's eyes locked onto the rabbit which streaked ahead of her. Her focus tunnel visioned as she just focused on catching the Rabbit for their master. She ran hard her strides lengthening as her tail fur fluttered out behind her like a brindle and white plume. She panted heavily and growled when the longer legged Russel over took her and caught the rabbit. They all skidded to a halt panting while Russel rose rabbit in his mouth and started at a steady lope back towards the direction of the master. The wind changed bringing to them the scent that had their hackles rising. Their paces slowed as they crested a hill and were spotted by a mother bear and her cubs. The bear let out a roar making Russel drop the rabbit and growl lowly while fear spiked through Windy. The bear was huge and she had heard stories of them from Jack and how countless dogs had lost their lives to a bear. With no warning the bear rushed them giving them no time to dodge as her massive paw swiped Russel sending the big dog flying with a spray of blood and a loud shriek of pain.

"Russel!" One of the other Windhounds shrieked as she rushed to his side. Windy watched in wide eyed horror as the the bear killed her with one slam of it's paw a loud crack ringing out.

"Sandy!" Russel's pained call sounded as he struggled and failed to get to his paws his leg broken and a horrible wound across his side. Windy snapped out of it and ran towards the second Windhound that was the next target of the Bear's wrath.

"Gale!" Windy howled as she slammed into her friend both of them just barely missing the bear's claws. She dragged her friend as she leaped out of the way of the bear's next attack. She released her friend and snarled at the bear her hackles rising as a rush of fierce protectiveness erupted in her heart. She dodged another swipe and leaped sinking her fangs into the bear's shoulder making it growl in rage. Her teeth couldn't do much to it's thick pelt and tough hide but at least she could distract it. The bear threw her free and she landed with a whoosh of air. The bear roared as it charged towards her but Gale intercepted it and Windy wheezed in an attempted gasp as she watched her friend get slammed to the side with a sickening crunch. Tears dripped from her eyes as she looked at Gale's limp form.

"Gale!" Russel shouted this time managing to get to his paws as tears poured down his cheeks. The bear roared again and was turning to leave deeming them not a threat to her cubs till a Black and Tan blur landed on her back snarling with rage as it clamped onto the thick furry neck of the bear which did nothing but enrage her again.

"Jack!" Russel barked as he hauled himself over and threw himself at the bear still horribly wounded but fueled by adrenaline. To Windy it felt like her world was shattering with each roar and slash. She struggled to breath, to get up and to shout for her friends to run. The bear got Russel next sending the large dog flying as he landed next to where Sandy's limp form laid. He laid limp for a moment before dragging his body closer to her where he collapsed.

"Sandy..." Was his last words as he laid with his head draped across her shoulders shallow breathing slowly fading. Windy felt wind rush back into her lungs after a final gasp and flung herself to her paws in time to see Jack flung free. She raced forward bellowing her anguished rage at the bear as she clamped her jaws onto it's face finally sinking her teeth into flesh. The bear bellowed violently shaking and trying to dislodge her. Jack clamped onto it's paw and the bear roared toppling over onto Windy's leg making her let go with a yelp.

"Windy!" Jack called in concern the distracting giving the bear time to rise and hit the old dog with a slash that sent him tumbling. A gash on his side and the wind knocked out of him. The bear reared over Windy when a shot rang out causing the bear to startle and scramble a few feet away with another shot ringing out this time sending the bear and her cubs running with the Master firing after them. The master was saying something as he looked on them. He paused at Gale and gently stroked her limp body and spoke in soft whispers and Windy could hear the familiar tone and tang of salty tears her master emanated. From Gale he walked to Sandy and Russel crouching by them and stroking Russel's head as the Borzoi's tail managed a few weak wags before he faded away to the kind words and stroking of the master. Next he went to old Jack who wagged when he saw him. The master stroked him and inspected Jack's wounds but Windy's relief at her Master's appearance turned to horror when she watched her master step back and aim the loud stick at Jack. With a bang Jack was gone and fear settled into Windy's heart. The master turned to approach her but Windy was on her feet and backing away her injured leg held up and her tail tucked between her legs. _I'm next..I-I have to run!_ Windy thought in a panic she turned tail and bolted ignoring her master's panicked calls. She just ran ignoring the pain in her leg as fear and adrenaline fueled her. She ran long into the night until she collapsed from exhaustion where she struggled to stand a few times before giving up. She laid on her side panting until a fitful sleep finally claimed her. She awoke to a couple of voices and when her eyes finally found the strength to open four dogs stood over her.

"Are you alright?" A dark brown brindle male asked her with a concerned look.

"Th-their dead..." Windy whimpered aloud her thoughts as the memories from yesterday rushed back to her. The dogs shared sad looks before the male spoke.

"Come with us. You can tell Willowstar what has happened." The male said as he and his companions helped Windy to her paws allowing her to lean on them. She nodded and the dogs helped her walk to their camp. She didn't know it at the time but that fateful day would change her life forever whether it was for the better or not is still to be determined.

 **And that's the end! Hope you all enjoyed! You can find Windytail on my Forum The Four Packs!**


	2. Love's Darkest Shades

**Now it is Darkshade's Turn! Hope you all enjoy this Darkshade one shot!**

The young Rottie/Collie mix she dog practically vibrated from excitement as she sat beside her littermates her eyes staring up at Smokestar with excited brown eyes. It was the day she would be named and she was excited her gaze darting to her father who sat with her and her littermates his eyes glowing with pride and sadness. Confusion filled her but she pushed it away when Smokestar started the Ceremony. It seemed to pass like a blur to her and before she knew it her packmates howled her name to the sky.

"Darkshade! Darkshade! Darkshade!"

The calls sent a rush of pride making her puff out her chest. She was even excited to spend the night on the Lookout Ledge for her vigil. After her packmates swarmed her and her littermates with praise and congratulations. Her father called her and her siblings aside, taking them to a private part of the cave.

"I have something to tell you all..." Her father said trailing off to take a breath as he steeled his resolve. Darkshade looked at her father with confusion as the usually stern Rottweiler male seemed tired and old.

"What is it Papa?" Darkshade asked with concern as she locked her father in a worried expression.

"Your mother didn't die in an accident...she was a dog by the name of Penny...She was a housedog. When you were born I begged her to join the pack with me. But she refused and instead gave you all to me to take here...I was so bitter and angry about what happened. That I was blinded and I taught you all to hate a part of yourself...I am so sorry." Darkshade stared at her father and it was like the rocky floor beneath her paws had shattered sending her tumbling down the mountain. Her shock was quickly pushed away by a rush of rage and hurt. Her father had lied to them, he had been lying their whole lives. Darkshade's hackles rose and a snarl erupted from her chest.

"You lied to us! How could you? You think a sorry will fix this? That we will just accept this news and go on like it was nothing?" Darkshade snarled getting to her paws and watching as her father shrunk beneath her fury.

"Darkshade...I know you are angry but please...I am sorry..." Her father pleaded but all it did was make her angrier.

"Oh yeah cause that makes me feel so much better! You fell in love with a Housedog! The very things you raised us to hate! We are half housedog filth! Did you ever think how we would feel? Did you ever think about how this would affect us?" Darkshade bellowed and her father shrunk farther as she took a threatening step forward. Her littermates sat in bewildered silence as their usually quiet sister raged at their father.

"Darkshade..." He started to say only to be cut off.

"Don't you dare you filth. I hate you. This is your fault. You brought this on yourself! You lied for all these years! You lied because you were mad! Well congratulations...I no longer have a father." Darkshade said in an icy tone watching as her father's eyes showed how much her words hurt. Darkshade turned on her heels and stalked away sitting out on the Lookout Ledge in an angry silence. Her rage was gone by the time her littermates joined her and the worried glances and attempts to catch her eyes went ignored. As she stared off over Stonepack's mountain territory her mind waged a war of emotions. _I'm a freak...Oh Skypack...Why did it have to be Housedog? Out of all the she dogs in the Four Packs you could have chosen it had to be a Housedog..._ She thought miserably. She felt dirty and confused as everything her father had pounded into her about Housedogs came rushing back. _No dog will love me...I don't deserve happiness...I am disgusting...I am half filthy Housedog and half lying lawbreaker...Oh Skypack.._ Darkshade thought as a single tear slipped down her muzzle though her face remained impassive but her brown gaze held a storm. Her littermates kept glancing at each other and her with worried glances. The next morning Darkshade spoke to no one simply walking to her nest and curling up in a tight ball. She was no longer excited about being a Fighter and only felt self loathing, anger and hurt causing her to weep silently into her fluffy black tail.

 **Fin. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. A Shape in the Fog

**Now it be Fogfur's turn. This one will be interesting. As it's completely whatever my head pops out. So here we go!**

A blue merle and white border collie sat silently on the Lookout Ledge watching the morning fog roll around her completely surrounding her and blocking her vision. With the gust of wind that blew through her fur the she dog found herself dragged into her memories a place she never wanted to be.

"Stop crying you worthless welp!" A familiar voice snarled and the little pup looked up into the cold and disgusted eyes of her father. She looked back at the body of her mother and let out a whimper.

"B-But Mama..." She tried to say when a paw collided with her head sending her tumbling with a yelp. The dog around her jumped into action and a queen put herself between the she pup and her raging father.

"What are you doing? That's your daughter!" The queen snarled and the male Border collie scoffed in response.

"She is pathetic. I am toughening her up." Was the male's response. The she pup looked between the two the grief pushed aside by fear for what her father would do next. She wiped her eyes quickly pushing down her tears and shoving her grief to the deepest recesses of her heart.

"I'm sorry Papa...I lost myself for a moment. It won't happen again." She said fully composed now her voice steady. Approval showed in her father's eyes and the Queen looked at the pup with concern.

"Very good Fogpup. Fighters don't cry. One day you'll be a great one just like me and your mother." Her father said as he smiled but his eyes were as cold as the leafbare wind that blew through the cave.

"Yes Papa." Fogpup said with a dip of her head approaching when her father gestured for her to follow him.

She snapped back to reality when a tear fell down her muzzle. She hadn't noticed she had started crying and she swiftly wiped the tears her face expressionless as the fog kept swirling around her. She composed herself and released a deep sigh that allowed to push the feelings the memory dug up back down where she had buried them away. _Why am I remembering this all of the sudden...is it the fog?_ She thought with a wave of confusion. The fog swirled seeming to take on a familiar shape for a split second that plunged her again into memories.

She sat beside her father as Smokestar named her a Hunter's apprentice instead of a Fighter's. As an act of rebellious defiance against her father she had gone to Smokestar in secret and told her she wished to be a Hunter Apprentice. She didn't need to look at her father to know he was angry. She would have shrunk away from him in fear if she didn't know that it would only make the male angrier. _Fighters don't show emotion. An enemy will prey on it. Emotions are a weakness. Do away with them._ Her father's words echoed in her head as she sat just as emotionless as her father. Though she did feel satisfied knowing she had gotten her wish. She stepped over to meet her mentor slightly relieved to be out of range of her seething father. Though she knew there was no escaping his wrath later.

"Fogpaw! Fogpaw!" Her pack howled their calls echoing off the cave walls while her father's dark eyes glared at her with the fury of an army of angry Mountain Lions. He caught her after the pack congratulated her he dragged her away to their secret training spot and the rest after that was a haze of pain. She still didn't know what happened that day in the present times. But she knew whatever it had been had not been good as she had woken up under the care of the medicine dog. It had been months before she had been cleared to actually start her training.

She winced at the memory almost feeling the pains of her old injuries. She was thankful for whatever the medicine dog had put on her scars to make them disappear. She sighed not wanting to remember more about her father. Remnants of him still haunted her in her actions and treatment of others. She hoped one day she could forget about him and her past forever but this fog seemed bent on forcing her down memory lane. She almost wanted to go back into the cave that held Stonepack's camp but with the fog so thick she could not see the entrance and wasn't dumb enough to risk injury trying to escape the fog and the past it dug up. She sighed closing her eyes as she turned her head back around to face forward. It wasn't along before she was plunged back into her memories.

She walked back into camp after a hunting patrol she noticed a gathering of dogs in the center of the camp. She trotted over tapping the nearest dog with her nose.

"Fogfur...It's your father he was found dead..." The dog answered the question in Fogfur's eyes. Her face remained impassive as she pushed through the dogs until she came to her father's body. He looked peaceful and gentle, looking at him now made Fogfur feel uncomfortable. If it wasn't for his scent she would think it was just a dog who looked like her father. She didn't know how to feel as she wasn't sad her father was gone. She just felt numbness and a hint of shame for not grieving over her father as she had for her mother all those years ago. But they had never had much of a bond because of her father's harsh treatment of her. Instead she just sat silently beside him her eyes and expression blank. Her packmates joined her offering their condolences but she felt as though she was a spectator looking at someone else's life. She sat with the body the whole night her face never changing even when she watched as they carried her father's body away for it's burial. She just went to her nest and went to sleep. She stared at the wall for a while when she woke up that morning but still nothing. She went on a patrol and went about life normally like her father had never existed in the first place. Her packmates treaded lightly when interacting with her but she felt nothing. She wasn't happy or sad or anything, she just felt numb.

When Fogfur snapped back to reality it was her packmates calling her for a patrol. She noticed the fog had vanished and she walked over to the leaving patrol tagging along as they climbed down the mountain rocks. _I wonder what they think of what I have become._ Fogfur though to herself glancing up at the sky for a moment and for a moment she thought she could see the faces of her parents in the clouds. Fogfur shook her head before she looked again only to see nothing.

"Are you okay?" One of her packmates asked.

"Yes." She said cooly and the dog just shrugged taking her word for it as they continued on down the rocky trail.


	4. Flames That Burn Black

**Now for my OC Blackfire. Hope you enjoy!**

A little red furred pup watched in awe as the Fighters strode into camp from their patrol. Her brown eyes sparkled with admiration as she watched the large dogs talk about their patrol. She dreamed of one day being a part of that patrol and keeping the territory and the pack safe. She turned to her father a Shiba Inu named Cedartail and spoke in an excited tone.

"Papa! Papa!"

"What is is?" He asked her with an amused expression watching his daughter bounce around with her little tail wagging vigorously.

"I wanna be a Fighter when I get big!" She said and her father's face grew stern and slightly sad.

"Blackpup this family has been Hunters for generations." Cedartail started to say and Blackpup paused.

"I know Papa! But I wanna be a fighter!" She said and snapped her jaws shut when her father locked her in the stare he usually gave her when she was out of line.

"Blackpup you can't be a Fighter. You are too small." He said sternly.

"Nuh uh! I am the biggest pup! I am bigger then Sagepup and Brackenpup!" Blackpup protested her father shook his head.

"Blackpup the position of Fighter is for Dogs who are big and strong. We aren't built for that job. We are hunters. Your mother is a hunter, I am a hunter and that's how it has been for generations. You can't be a Fighter." Cedartail said sternly.

"I can! I will show you!" Blackpup said with a determined look.

"No Blackpup. You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said you can't! You will be a hunter!" Her father snapped making Blackpup shrink away from him. Cedartail sighed and his eyes softened as he looked at his daughter.

"I am sorry Blackpup you just can't." He said softly as he gently nudged her back towards the nursery. Blackpup glanced back at the fighters with a longing expression before she followed her father back into the nursery.

A red furred she dog awoke shaking out her black speckled pelt pelt as she blinked away the drowsiness. She bit back the urge to cry at the dream. _I haven't dreamed about them in years...why now?_ She thought as she got to her paws and padded out of the Fighter's den almost snarling when she saw her littermates. She decided she could eat after they had left and her ears perked when the second in command called to her and put her on a patrol. _I'll eat later. They should be gone by then._ She thought as she joined her patrol and trotted out of camp. Her mind was still on her dream and it made her snappier then usual. The forest did nothing to soothe her either and when they returned to camp she immediately grabbed herself some prey and settled down to eat in peace. She didn't have any friends which didn't bother her as she had grown accustomed to being on her own. Another memory came to her mind and the she dog pushed it down. _Why in the name of Skypack am I so nostalgic today. Just leave me alone will you._ She thought with an angry growl that had her packmates staring at her. She huffed her pelt flushing in embarrassment as she ate the rest of her meal rather quickly. When night came and her last patrol ended she retired to her nest with a yawn. _Hopefully I don't have anymore of those dreams._ She thought as she allowed sleep to take her.

Blackpup watched the Fighter apprentice's practicing her eyes showed her longing to be one of them.

"Blackpup! Come play! We are practicing hunting this Moss!" Her brother called and Blackpup reluctantly turned her head to look at him.

"Okay!" She said reluctantly as she trotted over to her brother and sister. She trotted over to the moss and instead of pouncing on it like her siblings she rushed it and attacked it like she had seen the fighter apprentices do. She slammed into the moss and tumbled with it growling as she bit at it.

"Blackpup!" Came the sharp bark of her mother which made her flinch as she released the Moss and looked over at the female shiba inu.

"Yes Mama?" She answered hesitantly knowing by the tone in her voice that her mother was displeased.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked sternly as she stood over her pup.

"From watching the apprentices..." Blackpup admitted as she looked at her paws.

"How many times do you have to be told! You can't be a fighter!" Her mother shouted and Blackpup cowered.

Suddenly the scene changed and she was standing before Sablestar and Nightstrike. She remembered the scene well and it felt like she was there all over again. She was young and full of hope back then.

"Please please let me be a Fighter. You won't regret it I promise." She begged the two with a hopeful expression.

"You know your parents won't be happy Blackpaw." Sablestar warned as she looked down at the smaller dog.

"I know...but I have to follow my own path." She said and after sharing a few words with her Second in command Sablestar relented and Blackpaw felt a rush of relief and joy. She was following her dreams just like she wanted to. When she stood before her parents after the announcement they were clearly livid. But they said nothing and only walked away with a look of disappointment in their eyes. It was like someone hit fast forward through her days of training but would hit pause whenever she saw the look of pity on her family's faces whenever they saw her struggling with something or every fight with her parents over her choice to be a fighter. Then everything stopped and she was back on that day where her world seemed to come apart. She was back from her first patrol as a Fighter and when she looked at the center of the clearing her heart stopped. There in limp heaps laid both her mother and father.

"No..." She whimpered as she shot across the camp towards them. Her littermates were already there with their faces buried in their parent's pelts. They didn't look at her as she collapsed next to them her eyes wide and brimming with tears. Grief crashed over her as she stared at the bodies. It was at that moment she swore her parent's scents surrounded her.

"Oh Blackfire...don't cry. We are so proud of you. Keep following your dreams." She swore she heard her mother say before her mother's scent faded.

"Keep fighting for what you believe in." She swore she heard her father say before his scent left her as well. _No...Don't say that now...not when you are gone...not when I can't see you anymore...please. Come back...it's too soon..._ Blackfire thought as a whimper left her throat catching the attention of her sister who was nearest.

"Why are you sad? You never cared for them." Her sister snarled her eyes hostile yet pained. Blackfire looked at her sister bewildered and her heart clenched.

"I loved them..." She started to say but her sister cut her off.

"If you had loved them then you wouldn't have become a barbaric fighter!" Her sister snapped and Blackfire flinched.

"Sageshadow..." Her brother spoke up from beside her sister but her snarl cut him off.

"No Brackenfoot she needs to hear this! You need to grow up Blackfire! You can't be stuck in your stupid childish fantasy all your life!" Sageshadow snapped and Blackfire's hackles raised the larger female rising to her full height and locking her sister in a cold glare.

"You think this is a game to me? Do you know how hard I worked for this? How hard it was for me?" Blackfire said in a low tone her eyes burned with rage and hurt.

"I don't care! Just grow up and become a Hunter! That's what you belong doing! You don't belong with those...those Fighters! We are adults now Blackfire! Stop living in a fantasy and just do what Mama and Papa wanted! Especially now that they are gone!" Sageshadow snarled and Blackfire bared her teeth.

"I don't need to hear this from you! You don't know anything about how I feel Sageshadow! You have just been off in your own little world! And you too Brackenfoot! You both want to disrespect our parents by arguing and attacking me while we should be holding a vigil for them? Well then I don't have any littermates! They died with my parents!" Blackfire snarled as she walked to the otherside of the bodies and laid down fury boiling in her veins. She ignored her sister as she shouted at her and just focused on mourning her parents.

She woke up snarling in a fury startling her packmates around her.

"Sorry." She grumbled as she stepped out of the den. She looked up at the night sky thinking back on all her memories of her parents. She knew they probably hated seeing their pups at odd like this. But she was angry and hurt that her littermates would say such things to her. She bared her teeth and spent the night staring at the sky and thinking till she finally fell asleep again curled up outside.

 **Fin.**


End file.
